


Morning Rush

by sanriolove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And decided to do something about it, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I read Aone's current concern, M/M, Reader-Insert, made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriolove/pseuds/sanriolove
Summary: You see a familiar face when making your daily commute to school.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Morning Rush

You can faintly make out the soft whistling of the train against the rails and the shuffling of people on and off the train as you plop down onto the worn cushion of the train’s seat. It was probably not your brightest idea to not do any of your homework last night, but what could you say? Staying up until two in the morning to binge watch Criminal Minds was a much better alternative than sitting down at your desk for a few hours to do your calculus homework. You opt to ignore the fact that you slept through your multiple alarms and had to sprint all the way to the station to not miss your train this morning.

Oh well, at least you now have plenty of time on the train ride to school to complete your unfinished work. Thank goodness for your friend for sending you the answers to last night’s homework on such late notice. You make a mental note that you should do something to say thank you, maybe you’ll buy them lunch later today. Hm, do you even have enough money for that?

You shake your head, no time to think of that, you have to focus right now. You reach for your book bag that lies next to you and take out your calculus homework and your pencil bag. Fuck, did you not have your pencil bag? Shuffling your binders and notebooks around, your pencil bag is nowhere to be seen. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Looking up at the monitor, you’re about ten stops away from school. That’s just enough time to copy down all of your homework if you could fucking find a pencil.

Your head jerks up as you look around the train car, desperately hoping that you’ll see someone you recognize. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Aone sitting further down the train car. _Great_. It’s not that you don’t like Aone, quite the opposite honestly, but he’s _intimidating_ , to say the least.

You share a few classes together, but it wasn’t in class that he caught your attention, rather it was on the court. It was earlier in the school year that your friends had dragged you off to watch a volleyball match, going on about the importance of showing school spirit. You didn’t really care much for spending your Friday night watching a sport that you knew next to nothing about, but your friends had told you to suck it up. You were half-heartedly watching the match when Aone’s blocks had captured your full attention. After Date Tech’s win, your friends had teased that it seemed Aone was the only reason that you were interested in the game. Well, they weren’t wrong.

It was from that moment on that you developed the habit of watching Aone while daydreaming in class. Your friends would tease you about your blooming crush on the stoic boy, but you would just wave them off. With Aone’s reserved nature and your respective cowardice, you were content to admire him from afar.

The shuffling of passengers derails your train of thought. Can you really work up the nerve to ask the boy you _might_ have a small crush on for something as simple as a pencil? You look over again at Aone, brows furrowing for a moment as you realize that nobody’s sitting on either side of Aone. It’s strange considering the train’s relatively full with everyone making their morning commute to either work or school. The wrinkle in between your brows deepens as you look closer at Aone, who despite his hulking frame is making an honest effort of making himself appear smaller, staring down at the ground while clutching his book bag on his lap.

The mechanical female voice of the train’s automation system signifying that you’ve reached another stop quickly halts your close observations of the situation. No matter what, you need a pencil right now and Aone is the only person that you know on the train. You quickly hype yourself up and force yourself to stand up and walk over before you can lose your nerve.

“Morning Aone.” He looks up at you, surprise plastered on his face. _Cute_.

“May I sit next to you?” you politely ask, pointing to the seat to the left of him. It’s a little awkward as neither of you move and you’re beginning to regret ever getting up from your seat when he slowly nods, shifting further to the right to ensure you have plenty of room.

“Thank you so much Aone,” you slide into the seat next to him and give him a sheepish smile, “Sorry to bother you, but do you think I could borrow a pencil? I forgot my pencil bag at home and I have to copy down some homework before we get to school.” You’re sitting close enough to him that you can smell his subtle and light cologne as well as feel the body warmth radiating from his body. He smells nice. He’s quiet as he rummages through his book bag. You’re not put off by his silence - it just grants you the opportunity to study his side profile. He’s awfully cute up close.

“You’re a lifesaver Aone,” you thank him and take the pencil and eraser from his outstretched hand. You don’t notice the flush that creeps up his neck, too preoccupied with the need to finish your homework. You can’t help the way your lip turns upward as you notice how the eraser is in the shape of a cat’s head while you erase a problem you messed up. You furiously copy the rest of the answers your friend sent you as you listen to the mechanical voice signaling that you’re getting closer and closer to school. Done, you think as you hold your work up in front of you. Your penmanship is messy, bordering on illegible, but at least it’s done. You shove it into your book bag before turning back to Aone.

“Thank you so much Aone! I don’t know what I would’ve done if we weren’t on the same train car this morning!” You hold your hand out to give him back the pencil and eraser he lent you.

“Keep them.” The sound of his voice startles you. It’s known that Aone-san speaking is rare, often opting to allow others to speak on his behalf. You decide that you quite like the way his voice sounds.

“Thank you Aone.” You slip the pencil and eraser into your book bag as the train’s chimes signal that you two are at Date Tech’s stop. “Come on, we don’t want to be late for school.” As you two get off the train, walking side by side in a comfortable silence, you think that you could get used to this. Aone thinks so too.


End file.
